


Unreasonable kiss

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Homophobia, Oral Sex, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Findis and Elemmirë are together thirty years and it seems that t will be forever. But one rash step changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreasonable kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unreasonable kiss  
> Author: Isilloth  
> Card and Prompt:  
> Cliches, Fluff, and TLC - Bethrotals, G33  
> Book Titles - The will of empress, B9  
> Romance Tropes - Arranged Marriage G33  
> Pairing/Characters:Findis/Elemmirë  
> Rating, Warnings: Mature Audience  
> Summary: Findis and Elemmirë are together thirty years and it seems that t will be forever. But one rash step changes everything.  
> I would like this story to be included in the SWG's August Newsletter: Yes

It was their 30th annivessary. It should be happy day, but Findis felt as she were about to cry. She had never been so powerless.

Everything started almost year ago. They went together to harvest festival, and Elemmirë kissed her while they were dancing. In public. Everyone could see it. And, unlickly, Varda had seen.

Lady of the stars was outraged. She did not tolarate women who loves another women. Or men who loves men. Against elves nature, as she said.  And princess of the Noldor, daughter of High King couldn't reveal such inclinations. Even if everone whispered about her and Elemmirë, showing that in presence of people, presence of Valar especially, couldn't end well. And they should have known better.

Two days later her father came to Valmar, to house which she shared with her lover. He was very worried and asked them to sit with him.  
"Lady Varda visited me yesterday" he said, trying not to look n their eyes. "She saw you at festival, and wasn't happy about it".

"What do you mean?" Elemmirë asked anxiously.

"You shouldn't be so open about your relaionship!" Finwe shouted. "Don't you know what people think about women like you? After all this year, how could you be so careless?!"

"Do you think the same?" Findis asked quietly.

"Of course not. You're my daughter and I care only about your happiness, but my opinion is wortless here. You know what's lady Varda thinks about people like you. And she ordered me to arrange marriage for you, Findis".

They stared at him, not being able to say anything. Silence lasted few minutes. Elemmirë first recovered from shock.

"And you've agreed? How could you?"

"I didn't have a choice. I may be a king, but Valar are above us all."

And they had started arrangements. Father allowed her to choose from the candidates. A lot of young bachelors tried for her hand. She was a good candidate for wife, even though everyone knew she was in love with Elemmirë and had no interest in men. Prestige associated with marrying king's daughter overshadowed this "little inconvienience". After all she will not be the first nor the last who got married without love.

She selected Vanya younger than her almot 50 years. He seemed to be nice and very intimidated by her age and position. Findis hoped, he wouldn't stop her from afair with Elemmirë. In fact, he needed only her title...

Nonethless, she was stressed out. Today was to be held betrothal. And a year from this day – marriage. It could be fake, could be just for Valar and society, but still – marriage was marriage, and it had to be consumate.

She was sitting with face buried in her hands, when Elemmirë entered room. They couldn't live together, not anymore but she slept over here almost all the time.

"You shouldn't be worried" she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's done is done and we can't do anything about it."  
"It's easy to say when you're not the one, who is to be married. To a stranger, in fact"

Elemmirë didn't respond, just kissed her gentle. Findis was reluctant at first, but eventually she answered to the caresses. Elemmirë went down with kisses, at the beginning to the neck, later caressing her breast. Today she wanted to give more than to receive. Her slender hands massaged Findis' bosoms while her tongue was touching her lover's clitoris. Findis breathed heavily, trembling pleasure. Finally she shouted louder and pulled Elemmirë up, kissing her with passion. No matter what she could not give up this woman. Neither her future housband nor Valar could stop her from loving Elemmirë.


End file.
